


Through the Fire and Flames

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire, Injury, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Written as a gift for my friend based on her request of "reader is trying to hide an injury, and it’s an intense one, and the Doctor tries to cart her along with him which inevitably reveals said injury and he goes all Oncoming Storm with a pinch of guilty man™"Disclaimer: Reader uses she/her pronouns in this fic.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/You
Kudos: 74





	Through the Fire and Flames

The Doctor cursed at himself in Gallifreyan as he stared out at the planet of Dazox, teeth gritted and wide-eyed. He and Y/N had gotten separated and he was beginning to panic.

Panicking wasn’t in his forte. No. The Doctor was normally as cool-as-a-cucumber, him. As a hip and cool human kid said to him once, fresh to death. Well, fresh to regeneration, in his case. Death wasn’t an option and it would never be an option for him. Not for him and certainly not for his human companions.

He was the man who never died, the problem solver, The Oncoming Storm, Time Lord Victorious.

That was just who he was and what he did and that’s how he liked it. He would saunter out of the TARDIS, wander into a place in need of help, all fresh-to-regeneration in his tweed suit. His hair would fall perfectly into his face, his eyes bright. He’d stroll right in, fix his bowtie, and say the three words that always made people catch their breaths at first: “I’m The Doctor.”

Then he would spring into action, his mind flashing and running a mile a minute. He always fixed things. He never panicked in the face of fear. He had seen plenty of horrific things. He could handle it all.

But now, standing there on that planet, all of that was beginning to wear off. Or, as it truly felt, melt off as he was unable to get himself to move, riddled with guilt.

After all, the fire planet of Dazox was, well, on fire.

The Doctor was beyond excited for this trip to Dazox. He hadn’t seen it for a long time. While they all prepared for the trip, he spent the entire time in the TARDIS, hyping the place up as if it was the planetary equivalent of Yellowstone National Park (though Amy and Rory still had no idea what that was). 

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, one by one after The Doctor, they watched him as he strutted around, a bounce in his steps as he gestured around him. “Look at this planet. A beauty. A real beauty!”

The three companions blinked at him as if he was crazy. To them, the planet was ugly. It was covered in red dirt like Mars but littered with darkened spots and ashes as if little bonfires had been lit anywhere and everywhere. What The Doctor had hyped up seemed to look like a trashed campsite now.

“Seriously? This is it, Doctor?” Amy was the first to pipe up, her voice dripping with disbelief as she glanced around at their surroundings. Her gaze lingered over a nearby crater, as she moved to look inside. She jumped back to grab onto Rory when she noticed pure lava lapping in it like it was a puddle of water.

Clutching tight onto Amy, his hand rubbing her arm, Rory shook his head, trying not to stammer. “Yeah – yeah, I don’t feel so good about this one, Doctor.”

The Doctor wanted to roll his eyes at Rory. Rory never liked any of it. He simply followed Amy around, a nervous ball of energy behind a firecracker of a redhead. Opposites attract, he guessed.

As The Doctor’s eyes moved from Amy to Rory as they continued to voice their opinions, his face slowly growing into a frown. But he had one companion left who hadn’t spoken up yet. 

Of course, if Amy didn’t like something then he knew Rory wouldn’t either. They were adjoined at the hip – Gallifreyan flower-butter and jelly sandwich those two. But Y/N…

He was certain he could trust her to support him. His eyes fell on her and his hearts thumped in expectation as he waited for her to defend him – 

“…Doctor, something about this place. It just makes me nervous.”

“Y/N, thank –“ He stopped, straightening his spine. Wait, what? His hearts dropped. Why didn’t they like the planet of Dazox? He used to love this place. He swore those humans simply didn’t know any better. It was perfectly fine! Dormant for centuries! It wasn’t a tourist destination by any means but that simply meant aliens had bad taste and they could enjoy it all to themselves.

There wasn’t much of a danger element here, except for the underground volcanoes. But then again, dormant! And didn’t they see the beautiful hot springs? It was like a national park but in space! The Doctor insisted space national parks were almost as cool as bowties. Almost.

But now, hours later as he stood watching most of the planet engulfed in flames, all of his beliefs melted away with the rest of the planet. Standing between the TARDIS and a building on fire, he wished he listened to them.

Now, he wasn’t The Oncoming Storm – he was simply The Waiting Storm. He couldn’t get himself to move. He could feel the panic growing deep in his gut between his two hearts – that ice-cold dread that started to melt viciously once he saw the flames stretching higher into the sky.

He had lost Rory and Amy in that building too, but he found them almost instantly. They ran out of the building, covered in black soot, coughing as they walked through the smoke back to him.

There had been an explosion, Amy explained. Though, small and contained, it rattled something while they were looking at the building. It was the old visitor’s center. They heard glass shattering from the bottom floor and a slow rumble as they walked towards the exit. Almost at once, there was a blast of heat. Flames.

The Doctor knew it right away, the idea settling deep into his chest and twisting it. The visitor’s center had been built on an underground volcano, erupting right underneath his companions’ feet.

The Doctor yelled at them about finding Y/N. But they protested through airy breaths and gulps for air. They couldn’t find her. She had separated from them when they all walked in, and then didn’t answer when they called her name. But The Doctor knew she was alive. He could feel it. He wasn’t going to lose another companion. 

So he ran.

It was hard on him. This planet was rumbling under his feet. Even as a Time Lord, the smoke inhalation from the fire hurt his lungs. But he was not going to stop any time soon. He ran as far as his gangly legs could take him, ignoring the burning feeling in his lungs and hearts as he reached the building, skidding to a stop.

The entire front entrance was blocked off. A piece of the building’s roof had fallen into the doorway, flames lifting from the wood.

“C’mon, c’mon,” The Doctor mumbled to himself, circling around the entire building, looking for a window, a door, a something he could wriggle through to get inside. “Y/N!” he called out, with all of the energy he could manage.

There was no reply.

As he circled around the back, he could see an open window. Without thinking, he climbed into it, unsure of what he was going to land in – broken glass, a collapsed room, the entire floor on fire. But as if by some miracle, the fire hadn’t fully reached this side of the building yet. He glanced at a few flames that threatened to spark and combust, taking him with it, but he simply rushed further into the building.

The building, which had been pristine and white – a beautiful array of wood, marble, and glass, was now half-charred, lit by the light of the flames.

“Y/N!” he screamed, louder this time. His voice got strangled and cut-off in his throat as he tried to call her again. “Y/N!”

He was confident that she was here. Covering his mouth with his arm, he wandered through the different rooms, quickly glancing around him, trying to notice any noise or movement.

Where could she have gone? Why did she have to separate from Amy and Rory inside the building? He sighed. Y/N always loved to see new things – he should have expected that she would have been too impatient to follow along with anybody else. He had to find her on different planets more than once because she simply couldn’t help herself. He nearly thought of putting a tracking device on her.

“What’s the point of traveling if you don’t see it all, Doctor?” she always asked.

It felt like hours as The Doctor walked into other rooms, breaking down doors, to no avail. He was starting to feel his body giving out – the smoke in his lungs getting to him when he could hear a small whimper.

His body jolted as he turned around. Y/N. She was sitting upright against a wall. The Doctor swore he saw her hand cradling her ankle, but once she saw him looking at her, she yanked her hand away, instead moving to rest it on her forehead, wiping the beads of sweat forming there.

“Y/N,” The Doctor whispered. “I knew you were still alive.”

Y/N tried to laugh, giving a little hiss as she moved her body. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice at first. He wished he had. She slowly blinked at him. “I told them to lie. Save themselves.”

“Oh, Y/N, you’re too good, you,” The Doctor replied, the softness in his voice cradling the letters. He wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. “Come on now, you’re not hurt, are you?”

Y/N hesitated, but she shook her head, and The Doctor moved to pull her up off the floor. He could hear her groan behind him, but he swallowed, ignoring it. She said she wasn’t hurt and he was going to trust her. 

But as he took her hand, starting to run with her out of the building, he could feel her fall behind him, almost yanking his arm down with her. As he turned around, he could see her collapse behind him, yelping as she landed hard on her ankle. She gave a piercing scream out of pain. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, Doctor, I can’t.”

It hit The Doctor in the chest. “Y/N, don’t ever lie to me like that again,” he scolded, as he fell to her side. He gritted his teeth for a moment, wanting to yell at her. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, but instead, guilt flooded into his chest.

He was only angry at himself. He couldn’t even choose for what. All of it. Landing them on this stupid fire planet. Letting them run off without him. He took a shaky breath in, watching her for a moment as she gasped in pain. He was only full of love for her. 

He looked down at her, his lips turning up into a smile. “Now, I’m going to get you out of here and back to the TARDIS, yeah?”

As he picked up Y/N, careful not to further hurt her ankle, she glanced up at him. “Thank you.”

He simply nodded, carrying her out the door of the building, leaving it all behind them. “Next time, don’t run off. I can’t lose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not much of a complete angst person, but I tried, hahaha.


End file.
